Monster
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: It wasn't my fault. It's not like I was born this way. I wasn't designed to kill.I guess it was just a second nature.It's always the quiet ones the investigators say. They don't want to hear me out. And oddly I'm ok with that.I'm dangerous.I'm a monster
1. Monster

Monster

It wasn't my fault. It's not like I was born this way. I wasn't designed to kill. I guess it was just a second nature. It's always the quiet ones the investigators say. They didn't want to hear me out. And oddly I was ok with that. I would rather spend my whole life in a mental institution than ever have to go through those terrible memories again. But who cares about what I want anyway. I'm a menace. Destructible. Ruthless. A cold hearted killer. I'm what others would call, a monster.

They roughly clank the handcuffs behind my back as they push me into the small car. My hands are chained behind my back along with my feet to each other. The car starts to gently glide along the paved road. I look out the window and see a bird sitting on a wire. It sees me and gently flaps it's wings and flies away. A tear rolls down my cheek. I wonder if I'll ever know what it feels like to be free again. More tears start to escape from my eyes dancing down my cheeks. "Don't cry, It shows the enemies your weakness," dad growled as my daydream was harshly interrupted with the husky voice of the police officer yelling at me to get out the car. It was mid- November and as the officer swung the door open, the cold wind attacked my body and sent shivers down my spine. There wasn't something right about this place. How it was so secluded from the outside world. I've read about these places.

Mental islams. For the criminally insane. For the most sickest minds and twisted spirits. I would've never dreamed of myself going to one. I wasn't sick in the head. Or disturbed. I was broken. Cracked. Shattered. I didn't want to do it, but the abuse was just too much to handle. And then one day, I cracked. I remember walking in from school, already knowing what was going to happen. What always happened. He forcefully grabbed me by the hair, causing me to let out a high yelp in pain. "Why didn't you tell me?" his sour breath drowned my nose allowing me to figure out that he had been drinking. Dad always drank." I didn't know," I nervously spit out as my eyes were begging for mercy. "Not tonight, please not tonight," they were saying. His black eyes attacked mine coating them with torture.

I decided I couldn't take anymore. It wasn't my fault that mom cheated on him. I didn't know. I was too young to even grasp the concept of cheating, let alone hide it from dad. But somehow he blamed me. He blamed me for everything. I was dealing with the hitting, the yelling, and the torture for way too long. I subtly reached back and grabbed the vase. My mom's favorite vase and hit him in the face with it knocking him unconscious. I wasn't always sure with my self. But I knew where this was going. Where always dreamt about it going. And I decided to take advantage of the situation. I took the bat that he always hit me with when I would cry and just as he was waking up, I swung the bat forcefully knocking his front teeth out along with a colossal squirt of blood. "You think your so tough, huh?" "You think you're a man?" I deadpanned. "Well men aren't supposed to take the punches, so get up and fight back!" I screamed. I hit him in the center of his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. Blood stained the floor. "You like that?" "Huh?" You like that awful feeling of desperation?" "I've dealt with that all my life living with you!" "No wonder mom cheated on you!" "Please ClareBear don't do this I love you, I will stop, I promise," he whispered. "When have I heard those words before?" I exclaimed sarcastically. "You selfish, dirty, idiotic bastard!"

And with those words I swung the bat hitting him in the chest, feeling my eyes turn from bright blue orbs to black coal as the power took over my body. I was no longer the victim anymore. And it felt pretty damn good. I repeatedly hit him with metal bat, blood was splattering all over my face and hands, causing the bat to feel slippery on my fingers. I kept hitting him and hitting him, until I heard the police siren as the police officer who smelled like syrup and tobacco pry me off of his bloody carcass.

And that's how I ended up in walking into this unknown place. Haven Mental Islam. I walked in this place with two security guards on my arms. "Name," the grouchy nurse called out. Clare Edwards the two officers said in unison. "Right this way. " They stripped me into a white pajama set of pants and a button down shirt. They took my mom's ring and all of my belongings. They gave me some mysterious red liquid, and I automatically fell asleep. All I heard was the slight drowned out voice of one of the officers telling me to behave.

"Get up, It's time for dinner!" the same grouchy nurse yelled at me. She led me out into a large room where they were serving dinner. Everyone looked the same. Depressed and white. Everyone except this one boy who looked my age with striking green eyes and dark hair. I decided to sit next him. "Clare," I said nervously. "Eli," he said back, his eyes sending me into a daze. Just as I was about to put the pills in my mouth, he stopped me. "Take the pills they give you and spit them out when they aren't looking," he whispered. "Ok," I whispered sounding confused. " So, what are you in here for,?" he smirked.


	2. Taking Off The Mask

_**Staining the Concrete**_

_**I finished lunch. I'm not sure if jail food is this bad. I didn't do anything wrong. So why am I being treated like a prisoner? Everywhere I see, there are bars and locks on the doors. I wonder if they're trying to lock our minds up like they are doing to our bodies. A mental asylum, it's not like what you see on those discovery shows. The people here seem white. Very white like ghosts almost. It's like along with their colorful personalities, their skin starts to fade too. They seem normal, except for their strange stares at me. It's almost like they are trying to warn me about something. **_

_**I sit in the hallway talking to Eli. I wonder why he's in here in the first place, but I'm too afraid to ask. Not because I can't handle the truth, because I don't want his secret to weigh down our strong connection. I suddenly feel daring for a moment and soon regret what I'm about to hear.. "Eli?' I asked softly. "Why are you here?"**_

_**He hesitated for a moment and then sarcastically asked, "Why are you here?" "Eli, I asked you first," I stated jokingly. "Well what are you going to do about it?" he asked adding his signature smirk that made my stomach flip. Without thinking I quickly tackled him, so now he was laying on the floor while I was on top of him, pinning his hands down. "What are you going to do about it now?" I teased. "This," he said as he now rolled over, putting me on the ground, pinning my arms above my head. His face was just inches away from mine. I could feel the heat from his breath hovering on my cheek. He looked me in the eyes and his green emeralds sparkled. He leaned down and subtly pressed his rough lips on my soft delicate ones as his hand reached for my cheek. Passion exploded in our kiss making my body tingle with electricity. Just as things were about to get heated, he quickly pulled away, leaving me bewildered. **_

"_**What was that?" I questioned. "This was a mistake, Julia I'm so sorry." he whispered. "Julia?" I asked in disbelief. "No, that's not fair!" he shouted. "Why can't I be happy,?" he screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?" he yelled as he started to pace up and down the hallway, tugging on his dark strands of hair. "Eli, Eli you have to calm down," I purred quietly. I quickly noticed that his pacing stop and he started sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth as he sobbed. I got down on the ground and hugged Eli tight as he rested his head on my chest. **_

_**I softly stroked his hair as he hiccupped away. "I'm so sorry Clare, I didn't want you to find out this way." he whispered cautiously. "Julia was my girlfriend, one night we got into a fight and things got ugly." "We said some things we didn't mean , she rode off in the night on her bike," he choked out. He hesitated and looked up at me. My eyes soaking in his. "And got hit by a car, " he said now in sobs. "God, I'm so sorry Eli," I hushed as I soothingly rubbed his back. "It's like I'm trying to move on, but she won't let me." "I can sense her when she's angry and that one night when my parents saw me on the bed, about to hang myself, I told my parents that she wouldn't let me go until I was with her, and the didn't know what to do with me, so they sent me here," his husky voice spat out.**_

"_**Eli," I cooed as I begin to tell him my story. "My dad was always abusive to me," I groggily choked, tears now spilling out of my eyes. "Ever since my mom cheated on him." "He drank a lot and everyday, he beat me." "One day, I couldn't take it anymore, and I picked up the bat and began swinging at him," I said as flashbacks filled my thoughts. I was pushed over the edge and now I'm stuck with the guilt. "I'll never forget what the judge said that day." "She called me a monster, I said now looking down at Eli who was holding my hand. With his other hand, he used his thumb to brush away the fresh tears coming from my eyes. We laid on the cold hard floor and talked and cried. He was messed up, but so was I. **_

_**To me, I was no longer a monster anymore. I was now healing as I took off the mask revealing myself to Eli. I whispered in his ear, "We are leaving." "What?" he asked looking shocked and pissed at the same time. "We can't stay here, anymore," I stated. "This medicine is poisoning our minds, we are just going to get worse if we stay here." I said. "Clare," just think about it," he reassured. "Take a look at everyone around us." she cried. "We can leave, get counseling, and start a life together" she stated as she quickly got up now walking towards the vent on the door of the hallway. "Hey!," he whispered, "Are you ready?" "Yes," I almost yelled. "It's a mad, mad world out there" he smirked as he gently lifted off the lid to the vent.**_


End file.
